The Curse of The Youngest Boy
by GryffindorHarry
Summary: Albus Potter is on his way to Hogwarts a last! After 2 years of hearing about it he can't wait. On the train, though, something happens that not even the great Harry Potter could see coming, but why. Is it something to do with his new friend, Scorpius - who Rose can't really trust - or something far more sinister that lies ahead. Will answers be found or will there be a dead end?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. WARNING - Spoiler to the cursed child, don't read if you don't want to find out what happens in it for whatever reason that may be. BTW - Nothing happens to the twins - no lost ear and no death. Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1 - The Train

Harry Potter was once again on platform 9 ¾. This time it wasn't him stepping on that train, it was his children. Harry and Ginny had married shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, then they had had three children: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and finally Lily Luna Potter. His middle child – Albus – would be attending Hogwarts for the first time, today. Suddenly, a whining voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "I won't be in Slytherin. I won't! I won't!" the voice came from Albus, he was continuing the argument that he and James had started in the car. "Yes, you will!" taunted James in a sing-song voice. Harry rolled his eyes, "James," he warned "Albus, come here I want to tell you something." Harry said turning to his middle son. Harry bent down to his son's level. "Albus, the sorting hat will take your choice into account. It worked for me," said Harry revealing a secret that none of his other children knew, or anyone else for that matter "Don't always listen to James, you know, he takes after my dad!" Harry grinned "Besides, even if you are in Slytherin, it doesn't matter. One of the people you are named after is the bravest man I know. He risked everything to protect me, I didn't realise this until it was too late…I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for him. My point is, Slytherin would gain a great wizard, if you so happened to be in that house." Harry explained, Albus looked reassured and smiled at his dad. They walked back over to the rest of the group. "When are they going to get here?" Lily asked her mum. Ginny sighed and responded with the classic response of "They'll get here, when they get here." Lily frowned at her mum. Then, Lily squealed in delight, "They're here, they're here!"

Ron and Hermione, with their two children – Rose and Hugo – had just materialised through the barrier, "Ron, Hermione, good to see you!" Harry greeted his best friends but now brother and sister in law, whilst the children were having their own mini reunion. Like Albus, Rose would too be attending Hogwarts. In past years, Ron and Hermione would just be coming to see James off, this time, they were coming to see Albus, James and Rose off. Ron looked around and saw Draco Malfoy with his wife and son. "So that's little Scorpius, eh?" he pointed out. "Thank god you inherited your mother's brains, Rose, you are going to beat him in every test, otherwise I will disown you!" he told his daughter. "Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, nudging her husband in the ribs.

"What? That hurt!" he whined as he rubbed his sides.

"Don't say that!" she warned, reminding Ron of Professor McGonagall, so he shut up. "Thank you for the comment. Though, I seem to remember that you didn't like my brains in our first year – something about _'_ _she's a bloody nightmare'_ and _'_ _a know-it-all'_." Hermione reminded Ron, as he turned a bright shade of red as he remembered the memory. Harry and Hermione laughed. "Sorry." Ron mumbled. "Fred, George!" Harry called Ginny cry. He turned around to see Ginny hugging her brothers, who were twins. "Ginny, I present to you…" introduced Fred.

"Messrs Fred…" continued George.

"And George." Fred finished. At the end of this they bowed dramatically, causing Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the children to burst into applause and laugh. "We must now be off." Fred ad George announced, they grabbed hands and skipped off into the crowd. "They never change!" laughed Harry, shaking his head. "Well, they do own a Joke shop in Diagon Alley." Ron pointed out.

The train whistled, and Ginny ushered everyone onto the train, very much like Mrs Weasley – her mother – had done. James and his friends went to find a compartment on their own, so Albus and Rose went to find one for themselves. They finally found one that was empty and sat down, they peered out of the window and waved goodbye to their family. "Mummy!" Lily was whining "I want to go this year!" Ginny smiled and sighed, her daughter reminded her very much of herself as a ten-year-old. "Not this again Lily, I told you already, you have to wait until next year, anyway you don't have any stuff – books, quills, robes – there wouldn't be any point, if you don't have the stuff, it's too late now." Ginny once again explained to her daughter.

"Fine!" Lily sulked "At least let me run alongside the train!" Lily pestered. "Okay, but come back after you lose sight of it." Ginny agreed. Harry checked his battered watch, twenty seconds to go, the _Hogwarts Express_ was always on time, it left bang on eleven 'o' clock, no sooner, no later. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0_ and just as he had predicted, the train left as he reached zero. His daughter ran alongside the train as she waved frantically to her brothers and cousin, they waved back and Albus grinned, he was off to Hogwarts.

As the train passed through a long tunnel and Albus lost sight of his family a boy with blonde hair, resembling Draco Malfoy opened the compartment door. "Hi, are you expecting anyone else? Can I sit here, please?" the boy asked politely. "I'm Scorpius, by the way, Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius told them before Albus could even answer. At the mention of his name Rose looked slightly uncomfortable, Scorpius noticed. "Sure, you can." Albus said.

"No, Albus." Rose hissed.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because he is the son of Draco _Malfoy_." Rose replied.

"So?" Albus questioned.

"So, we can't be friends with him." Rose said as though it was all obvious.

"Just because of some feud between his father and our parents?" scoffed Albus "Geez, Rose, you're smarter than that!" he told Rose. "Sure, you can sit down." Albus added, turning to the boy.

"Thanks, but I know that the real reason that she doesn't like me isn't because of our parents being enemies." Scorpius revealed, sadly

"Huh? What is the reason then?" Albus asked to no one in particular. It was Rose who spoke this time. "Well, he's rumoured to be the son of Lord Voldemort. I guess it is just a rumour, though. I'm sorry, of course you can sit with us." Rose said, apologetically.

"It's ok, I've been having this trouble for a while, I'm not that welcome. My father doesn't help matters much either, if it isn't the Voldemort's son thing, then it's my father. He really is my father – Draco Malfoy, I mean." Scorpius explained, sadly. For a while, they sat in silence, either reading or looking out of the window, watching trees and mountains go by. Rose was the first to break the silence at half past eleven. "A-a-a-albus, y-y-your forehead." Rose stuttered, pointing to it.

"What about it? Calm down Rose!" Albus said.

"S-s-scar." Rose stuttered in fear "Like your Dad's!" she whispered, gulping. Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading. "She's right!" he gasped, his eyes were wide open. Albus put his hand upon his forehead and felt around, sure enough a scar was there. "What does it mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I have left this so long, I have had writers block, I just couldn't figure out how to start the next chapter. Today I will update a couple of chapters. I had 2 reviews last time, which made me quite happy! Thank you. This chapter will be from Harry's PoV, shortly before Albus discovers his scar. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

Harry Potter had his arm around Ginny Potter's shoulder as he watched his ten-year-old daughter skip ahead in front of them. "Come on slowpokes!" Lily yelled from half the way down the cobbled street.

Ginny sighed "We're coming dear."

She apparated beside he daughter and Harry followed a few moments afterwards and the family made their way down the street once more until they reached a colourful shop. This shop happened to belong to the Weasley twins, Fred and George. You could say they were…crazy, well you had to be to run one of the best joke shops since Zonkos Joke shop and Gambol and Japes. You had to admit it, the twins were doing rather well.

"Harry, mate!" cried Fred as he noticed them walk through the door to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, he signalled over to George with a strange whistle.

"More victims!" George exclaimed, gleefully, before then realising that he had said 'victims' instead of customers and correcting himself and saying, "I-I-I mean customers…Anyways, I have a contract for you to sign!" George said, grinning nervously and conjuring up a contract.

"Hang on a minute!? What will this particular contract do if I sign it? The last one made me fart bubbles for a week!" Harry complained, blushing a deep red as he recalled the memory. Fred and George howled with laughter and Ginny snickered. Lily was rolling on the floor, tears streaming down her face as her sides split laughing. Harry growled.

"Don't even start me on the noises!" Ginny reminded them all, laughing much harder than before.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed in anger.

"Sorry Harry, but it was funny." Ginny said in between trying to stop laughing.

"Don't worry, Harry. It won't do anything…" George said.

"…too serious." Fred finished smirking, watching the colour drain from Harry's face.

Then, somewhere in the distance a clock signalled 11:30, and the last thing Harry saw was Fred and George's faces pale as he blacked out.

15 minutes later, Harry was awoken by a healer. He recognised his surroundings instantly, he was at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. "W-W-What happened?" Harry spluttered as he looked around at everyone and noticed the look on their faces. They were pale grey, and Ginny looked as though she had been crying.

"H-H-Harry, it was awful! Y-Y-You b-b-blacked out and I-I-I was so w-w-w-worried!" Ginny sobbed, as she hugged him, and she opened her mouth to speak once more. "Th-Th-Then your sc-sc-scar vanished and w-w-we g-g-got an owl fr-fr-from J-J-James." Ginny gasped in between her sobs. She handed the letter to Harry, who immediately recognised his son's scrawling handwriting:

 _Mum, Dad_

 _Albus has a scar, like yours, he sent me with this letter before he passed out. The healers on the train sent him straight to Hogwarts. The professors asked me to tell you that they want you to go to Hogwarts. They would have done it but seeing as I was already sending you a letter._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

James S. Potter

Harry looked up, after being cleared by his healer, and set off to Hogwarts. ' _Could it be a coincidence?'_ Harry wondered. ' _That Albus and I both fainted, I ended up with no scar and he ended up with one?'_ he lost his train of thoughts when Ginny patted him on his shoulder and smiled a small smile at him.

Their attention turned to Fred, George and Lily. The twins had jumped at the chance to re-enter Hogwarts, they had left Ron in charge of the shop after an argument, this argument was caused because Ron had wanted to come instead. Fred and George obviously won that argument and, so they left a very disappointed and dismayed Ron. As they had left they cried "We'll bring you back a Hogwarts toilet seat!" This cheered Ron up very slightly for he remembered that was the very line that they had told Ginny the very first year Ron had entered Hogwarts. So here they were now. Fred and George were telling Lily of the time that they had set fireworks off in the corridor in their 7th year. "…and so, we told Peeves to give her hell from us! He actually listened to us, well no wonder…we did tell him to give her hell!" Fred concluded. Harry remembered that event fondly. He had set up the DA, also known as Dumbledore's Army. This was to try and make the Ministry afraid. They were in denial of the fact Voldemort had returned and when Dumbledore said that he had returned, the old wizard was thought to be making a secret army. Thus Harry, Ron and Hermione had set the group up to instil this fear into the Ministry worker's minds. It had worked considerably well…maybe too well.

The group could see Hogwarts now. Since they had had to apparate into Hogsmeade and the carriages weren't ready, they had had to walk. "I think I took the carriages for granted." Harry announced, chuckling lightly.

"We did suggest the Honeydukes passage." Fred said, glaring back at the couple.

"But you didn't listen to us, did you?" accused Fred and George in unison.

Harry huffed, "There was a good reason for that…" he began, "We don't want to be breaking into a shop! I am an Auror, what would that say about me?!" he continued, "Especially in front one of my children *cough wife cough*!" Harry argued, in fact sometimes Ginny was really scary, so he never dared to do give a bad example to his children in front of her

"Don't worry, dad, they've already corrupted me!" Lily piped up, grinning, "In fact I am their apprentice!" Lily announced, proudly.

As the young girl turned to face forward once more, Fred and George turned around and blew (what the muggles call) a raspberry. Harry scowled and stuck his tongue back out at them, he too, blew a 'raspberry'. He suddenly felt a sharp slap on his shoulder to see Ginny staring at him with a stern expression.

"Harry James Potter, stop that at once!" Ginny commanded, "That goes for you too as well! Now stop it, we are almost there!" Ginny scolded, when she saw her brothers smirking, those smirks slowly faded from their faces.

"Yes mum." They said at the same time. Once again Ginny had a stern expression and so the twins calmed down. It was just as well, the group had reached Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was standing at the entrance, waiting for them. Her expression was very worried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I forgot to disclaim I the last chapter so here it is: I don't own any characters in the Harry Potter books, I only own characters that are not recognisable from any other story ever! (A.K.A my own characters). So... hope you enjoy and continue to read. Don't complain about not liking the story in the review section, because I told you if you don't like the story then don't tell me, just deal with it and don't read on. As long as I am happy then that isall that matters :). Sorry if that is a bit harsh but that is how I feel. don't like= don't read! Simple as!**

Chapter 3 - Hogsmeade

Harry was first to break the silence, "What has happened Minerva?" he asked the old witch.

"Well, Mr Potter –" she began before looking in horror at Harry's forehead, "Mr Potter, your scar, it has –" she stated before being interrupted.

"Vanished, I know, but I have a theory, it may be crazy, but then again all of my ideas are crazy, I will explain it once we get to the hospital wing. You were saying professor." Harry announced and then he indicated that Professor McGonagall, who was looking quite speechless at the moment, could speak again.

"Why, erm, yes Mr Potter, I look forward to your explanation." Professor McGonagall said, obviously quite confused as to what her former student meant, after all it wasn't every day that a cursed scar would disappear from a forehead and then suddenly appear on someone else's.

As they reached the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting outside the door. "Now be very quiet!" she warned them, glancing at Fred and George in particular. Madam Pomfrey was well known for taking very good care of her patients and being kind to them, however she was very strict about visitors and visiting hours. However, she was well liked by students and staff alike, even if her nature was quite stern.

"The boy has only just woken up, please be considerate." Harry, Ginny, Lily and even the twins (who were known for their loud rambunctious behaviour) nodded in agreement. When she had received this nod, she led them to the third bed down on the left-hand side of the Hospital wing, the only bed that was occupied, for the other students wouldn't be at Hogwarts for another six to seven hours at least.

"Oh, my boy!" Ginny whispered, hugging him tightly. Her face paled once again as her eyes found themselves traveling to Albus' forehead. She gasped very slightly. Of course, she was used to the same scar on Harry's forehead, but this was another thing. This was her son.

"Mum, I'm fine!" Albus reassured her, but he too, was looking shaken.

"Dad, your scar, it has gone!" Albus exclaimed looking to his father with concern.

"I think my theory may be correct…" Harry announced, grimly. All eyes were now on the man, "Of course, I could be wrong, but it seems my scar has somehow transferred to Albus. If it was a new scar it would be a deeper shade of scarlet, as though someone had only just cut into it…like mine was when I was a baby. However, the scar looks worn, as though it has been there for many years…once again, like mine." Harry explained as the group listened attentively.

"I suppose it does make sense, but why now and why Albus?" Professor McGonagall queried. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"To that, I don't know." Harry said, shrugging, "We can only guess." Harry said.

"Even Dumbledore couldn't remove your scar." Professor McGonagall added, indicating to Harry.

"I think I could help you with that," an unfamiliar voice said, making them all spin around, however Albus seemed to recognise the voice.

"Scorpius!" Albus cried

"Al! We were brought back too, as witnesses, James is here as well!" Scorpius said

"Wait, you, James _and_ Rose?" Albus inquired.

"Yep, Rose and James came back, Rose and I as witnesses and James coz he's your brother." Scorpius explained.

"Oh!" everyone cried when they realised who it was.

"Malfoys' kid!" Fred and George scoffed in disgust.

Ginny glared at them as she noticed the look on Scorpius' face, it was not a happy one.

"I didn't ask to be his kid! Or have all these rumours circling our family! I couldn't control that!" Scorpius cried tearfully.

Fred and George recognised their mistake and tried to cheer the young boy up, but nothing they did was working, even using some of their Magical Moustache Miracle Stubble Grow to grow long white beards (much quicker than an aging potion, they believed). The boy did not find this funny. Fred and George left with Lily to show her around the castle, it was getting too awkward for them, they couldn't bear it.

"So, Scorpius, how did you think you could help?" Ginny asked, desperately.

"Well, my father has got a library full of books on curses and seeing as that is a cursed scar, there's a chance that something could help explain your situation." Scorpius revealed

Harry glanced at Ginny, Draco didn't exactly get along with them, so he wasn't sure how that idea would go. "We'll think about it." Harry answered slowly.

"Thank you, Scorpius, I am sorry about Fred and George." Ginny added, apologising for her brothers' misdemeanours.

"It's okay Mrs. Potter, I'm used to it." Scorpius smiled

' _Poor kid,'_ thought Ginny, ' _He can't help it. He doesn't seem like his father at all, I wouldn't be surprised if he was placed in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He doesn't seem like he could be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, either.'_ Ginny wondered to herself, and then she found herself smiling at him, warmly.

It had been 2 hours since Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and Lily had arrived at the castle. At half past one the castle elves had made them all lunch and then everyone had gone into Hogsmeade. Since Harry and Ginny were with them and term hadn't started yet, James, Lily, Albus, Rose and Scorpius had gone too. Ron and Hermione had been flooed to know that Rose was already at Hogwarts and there had been an incident. They were meeting Harry and Ginny in Hogsmeade to discuss what had happened that morning, it was expected that they would arrive just a little after half past three.

At twenty-five to four Ron and Hermione apparated just outside of the three broomsticks with Hugo and unfortunately Draco Malfoy. He had heard about his son from the ministry, so he had brought Astoria along too. The four adults entered the pub and were greeted by Madame Rosmerta, the witch led them over to a table in the far corner where Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and the rest of the children were sat.

"Hugo!" cried Lily and Rose. It was obvious that they were excited to see the boy. Rose, because Hugo was her brother and Lily because they were great friends and to be honest she had a slight crush on him.

"Mum, Dad!" Scorpius cried, running over to his parents and hugging them.

"Mum, have you been crying?" Scorpius asked his mum, whose face was pink, looking as though she had been crying.

"Scorpius, I thought something had happened to you!" Astoria said, rubbing her face with her fists and hugging her son tightly. Draco on the other hand had pulled himself away from his family and was walking towards Harry. Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Potter, what is going on?" Draco hissed, once they were out of sight.

"Hmm, it appears Albus has my scar. Other than that, I don't really know." Harry whispered back. Draco looked at him in disbelief, that was until Harry showed him his blank forehead.

"How does that involve my son?" Draco asked, still quite shocked.

"He was a witness, the healers on the train sent him back with Albus, Rose and James." Harry explained. Draco's face paled, even more than usual.

"How many people know that my son was there?" Draco asked with a tone of urgency in his voice.

"According to the healers, a crowd had gathered before they had gotten the children to Hogwarts." Harry said, and looking at Draco's face, this was not the answer he was hoping for.

"Do you know how many rumours that will be circling my son this year?" Draco complained, "It is going to be even worse now that they know a scar appeared on your son's face and mine was there. People already believe he is the son of Voldemort, so they are going to believe that he was capable of this!" Draco said, glancing momentarily at his son, who was still with Astoria.

"We don't even know if it was magic or not, Malfoy!" Harry said, trying to calm Draco down.

"You don't know what people can come up with! Especially for a big event like this!" Draco panicked.

"I expect there will be just as many rumours circling my son and family too," Harry said calmly, "Look, let's join everyone else, we can discuss it there." Harry said, guiding Draco over to the rest of the group.

Harry just hoped they could figure everything out and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is really going well so far...I hope you're enjoying if you are reading. Please post reviews so I know what to do to improve. Once again I do not own any recognisable characters, so enjoy.**

Chapter 4 - The Meeting

Everyone was now sat at the table in the Three Broomsticks, well technically speaking it was two tables pushed together because of the size of the group, but for them, that was beside the point. There was a much more urgent matter at hand: The scar that was now on Albus' forehead and not on Harry's. Minerva McGonagall had also joined the discussion, for she was going to have to deal with the rumours at Hogwarts, plus, she was just as confused, concerned and interested as the rest of the group.

"Mr Potter, is there anything you can tell us about before your scar disappeared?" Minerva began, indicating to her former student.

"No, Professor, apart from the fact that I think I fainted." Harry replied, looking at Ginny, Fred, George and Lily, to clarify that this really did happened. They seemed to understand what his look meant and nodded in response.

"I fainted too, Dad," Albus piped up and then suddenly looked confused and as Harry was about to speak, Albus spoke again, "But…I was fine for a few moments after it appeared!" the young boy explained, looking from one person to another. However, they looked just as confused as he did.

"There might be a book about it." Hermione said slowly, everyone turned in her direction to face her. Ron scoffed, and Hermione glared at him, stonily.

"What? You always suggest a book!" Ron accused.

Hermione huffed, "Well believe it or not Ronald," Ron winced at the sound of his full name, "Books are quite useful, if you'd have read, then you might have passed your exams a lot better!" Her husband's ears went pink, as they always did when he was embarrassed or angry.

"Yes, but where would we find such a book?" Astoria asked, trying to keep things calm.

"I may have a book in our library." Draco announced.

"Oh yeah, Scorpius said something about that." Harry remembered.

"If not, my office has a lot of banned books on curses, since it is a cursed scar, there might be something in one of the books." Hermione announced.

"Oh, yeah, Minister for Magic privileges!" Draco sneered.

"I wouldn't exactly call them privileges, really, some are quite nasty, Draco!" Hermione said, stiffly. At this Draco rolled his eyes. The conversation then turned to the children.

"What happened when Albus' scar appeared?" Harry asked Rose and Scorpius, but to his surprise, Albus answered instead.

"I remember feeling quite hot even though it was quite cool, I opened a window at just before about half eleven, I think, and then Rose looked at me to tell me to close it, maybe? I noticed that she had gone pale and she was telling me I had a scar. She went to find James and I told him to send an owl. Then it turned black as I fainted, I have no idea what happened next." Albus stated.

"I was going to tell him to close the window," Rose confirmed, "Then I noticed his scar and told him, he felt his forehead when Scorpius told him I was right, and so I went to find James. He and I got the emergency healers from the front of the train and he sent an owl to you and one to Professor McGonagall. Shortly afterwards, as my watch struck half eleven, he fainted." Rose told the adults. Scorpius confirmed both of their statements.

"I still don't understand why it was eleven thirty, when it happened." Ginny said, stumped.

"Or why it was Albus!" Harry added. They sat in silence for a minute.

"We better be getting back to our shop." The twins said.

"Oh, and we haven't forgotten you owe use a laugh…I mean your signature on the contract, Mr Potter." Fred said.

"Ooh, is it like the bubble farting one?" Albus asked, smirking.

"You made a bubble farting contract?" Draco asked, quite impressed "And the you used it on Harry?" Draco queried, snickering.

"Yes, though Harry was the only one who didn't find it funny…shame." Fred said, frowning.

"Instead he spent a week trying to sort it out!" George grinned.

"Making the spell last a lot longer, it was originally meant to last two days!" Fred added, also grinning.

"Oh, and to answer your question, it was a lot different to the previous one." George said and then he bent down to whisper what would have happened if Harry had signed the contract. Albus grinned cheekily.

"What? What did they say?" Harry asked.

"Not telling you…" Albus taunted, making his father scowl with rage. Everyone had a good laugh, except for Harry before Fred and George apparated back to their shop.

"Well I must be going, if you want me to see if I can find a book for you, Harry." Hermione said, hugging everyone in turn, even Draco and his family, then, she turned and apparated back to the ministry.

"By mate, by sis," Ron said, "Say goodbye, Hugo." Ron told his son, who was standing with Lily.

The two friends awkwardly hugged and then blushed "Bye." Hugo whispered as Lily waved. The young boy took his father's hand, and they apparated back to the Burrow. Draco and Astoria decided to walk partway back to the castle before apparating, just outside of the wards. As they approached, Draco gave a curt nod and offered his hand for Harry to shake, and unlike their first year at Hogwarts, Harry took his hand.

"Thank you for looking after Scorpius." Astoria thanked them. She took Draco's arm and they vanished. The considerably much smaller group, started the walk back to the castle entrance.

They finally arrived at the castle, there were still a few hours to go before the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station and most of the children's things were on the train, they couldn't read a book or anything like that. Rose, Scorpius and Rose didn't know which houses they would be in, so they couldn't go to a common room, James who did didn't know the password couldn't go either! So, they decided to go to the kitchens to see the house elves.

"Winky!" exclaimed Harry, who hadn't expected to see the houself still there, in fact he was sure that she would have died. Winky was still alive but she was very old, it seemed that she had given up her obsession of Mr Crouch and her drinking, Harry was pleased to see this. He smiled to himself and started chatting to the houselves.

Eventually their discussion had to come to a close for the Hogwarts Express was going to pull into the station at any moment. Harry, Lily and Ginny walked to the Headmistresses office and flooed from there, after warning them all to behave. Meanwhile, James entered the Great Hall, whilst Scorpius, Rose and Albus, who had become much closer that day, waited patiently outside the Great Hall for everyone else to arrive. Albus, Rose and Scorpius couldn't wait!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really enjoy writing this, so thank you for reading and reviewing if you have. I don't own any Harry Potter characters, btw I have a couple of twists, I hope you like. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 - The Sorting Ceremony and Start of Term Feast

Quite soon, the three children could see other, older students flooding into the Great Hall, the carriages were obviously a lot quicker than the boats, explaining why the first years were normally never seen by the second years upwards. Despite the age and house difference, tonight they all had one thing on their mind: Albus Potter's scar. Unfortunately for Scorpius, everyone seemed to believe that he had got something to do with it, and the way they were talking even the people who knew it wasn't hi would have believed it was. As many students passed, they all glared at Scorpius with a look of disgust.

"He's going to Slytherin, I bet 10 galleons on it," a Ravenclaw girl said.

"I bet 20 galleons and 13 sickles that he's in Slytherin," a Hufflepuff boy disagreed, counting his money. No one was paying any attention, except Albus to Scorpius' rapidly paling face.

"Don't worry Scorpius. I bet you would be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw any day." Albus reassured his friend, Rose on the other hand refused to say anything to Scorpius, unless she had to.

Soon the double oak doors banged shut and the chatter died down. Then more talking filled the corridors as about forty first years climbed the steps and were met with Rose, Scorpius and Albus. They were talking about them, and not in a good way, either.

"Scorpius Malfoy cursed Albus Potter!" someone said to their friend.

"I heard that Scorpius is a death eater!" someone else cried.

Finally, everyone fell quiet and Albus realised that Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them.

"When you enter the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of four houses. For those who do not know, the houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Your house will be like your family, for seven years. Any rule breaking will lose points, likewise any good behaviour earns points. The house with the most points will win the House cup at the end of the year feast. I will come back when everyone is ready." Professor McGonagall said monotonously, as though she said the same thing every year, to be honest, she probably did. With that she turned on her heel and cast open the doors, and the noise of talking filled their ears for a moment before the doors closed, leaving it silent once more.

About two minutes later the old witch came back once more to escort them into the hall.

"Single file please and be quiet." Professor McGonagall ordered, they all did as they were told, after all, she was not someone you ought to mess with. As told, the first years walked down the middle of the hall up to the top table (where the teachers sat) barely uttering a word. When they reached their destination Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment from inside her robes.

"When I call your name, you will sit upon this stool and place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall explained picking the hat up for all to see and then placing it down on the stool. Then the hat burst into song:

"If you have just

Walked through these doors

You most likely have never

Been here before.

Do not worry though

You'll learn soon enough

To use magic here,

Though it will be tough.

So, consider the possibilities

Of the houses you could be in,

I will tell you all about them,

So, let me begin.

Perchance you'll be in Gryffindor,

If you will take a chance

For daring, cheval wizards

Are noticed at a glance.

But Ravenclaw's a bit different,

For here the eager learn

That she or he is not the only one

Whose thirst for knowledge burns.

Hufflepuff might be your house

If you always try your best,

If you are a loyal being

You shall be put to the test.

Slytherin may suit you,

If you're the cunning sort

And ambitious 'til the very end

And go right out and retort.

So, put me atop your head

For it is the way I find

Which house you are destined for

If you're the wizard kind"

Everyone in the room burst into applause and the hat was still once more. "Sarah Alexanders!" Professor McGonagall called and a timid girl, who looked as though she had only just turned eleven sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat roared as Sarah stumbled off to the cheering table

"Craig Bowker!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Xander Carrow!"

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, Xander was smiling smugly as he sauntered off to the Slytherin table and high-fived Craig.

"Polly Chapman!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Polly ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Yann Freddericks!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rose Granger-Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Rose smiled as the hat announced this and she went to sit next to Polly.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called. The young boy, trembling with fright took the seat, no one was talking, you could hear a pin drop.

' _Well, well, well, who do we have here? Scorpius Malfoy. Hmm you are tricky to place, very tricky indeed. On the one hand your father was in Slytherin, but you resemble a Gryffindor or maybe a Ravenclaw. Now where to put you, where to put you? I know…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat aloud and Scorpius looked mightily relieved. Everyone started to talk again, a Malfoy in Gryffindor, that was unexpected!

"Albus Potter!"

 _'_ _Aha! Another Potter, I know just where to put you…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Albus was also relieved as he took a place next to Scorpius.

The sorting went on for another few minutes and ended with Kimmy Clarkson, who was placed in Ravenclaw. Then piles of mashed potatoes; plates full of chicken and pork; and mountains of vegetables. Scorpius was about to grab a chicken wing, when a ghost head appeared, the frightened boy dropped the piece of chicken.

"Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington at your service!" Sir Nicholas said, bowing and looking enviously at the food. "I haven't eaten for over four hundred years!" the ghost complained, sulkily.

"How was your summer, Sir Nicholas?" asked a second-year.

"Dismal, once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied!" he said, then he floated off to the other end of the table.

"Woah!" Scorpius said in awe.

Once everyone had eaten enough, the food cleared and was replaced with desserts from trifle to chocolate cake. Now the talk turned to families.

"I come from a pureblood family." One of the first years said, Albus remembered that her name was Samantha.

"I'm half-blood, my mum is a muggle and my dad's a wizard, my mum found out on their honey-moon. Wasn't too pleased about that, still, he's a great help around the house!" Lucy Jenkins said to Samantha, chuckling.

Albus and Scorpius were not talking about families, which was not surprising, given who Scorpius' father was, instead they were talking about Quidditch. Rose was interested in this as well, she wondered whether she could be on the team in her first year.

"I support the Holyhead Harpies…I have to, my mum's on the team as a chaser!" Albus said to Scorpius.

"I don't know, I think the Appleby Arrows have a much better chance than any other team. On the one hand the Harpies have much better chasers, but the Arrows have the better seeker!" Scorpius reasoned.

"I have to agree with that!" Albus said nodding.

Finally, the feast came to a close and they ended the evening with the Hogwarts school song:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So, teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone sang along with a different tune and ended the song at different times. When everyone had finished, Professor McGonagall spoke once more to the students.

"Goodnight, everyone, you must get some rest now for lessons begin tomorrow. Prefects will lead the first years to their common room. Slytherin and Gryffindor prefects, please go to your head of house for the password. Goodnight." the old professor announced.

People started to exit the halls, students were calling to the first years.

"This way to the Gryffindor common room!"

"This way to the Slytherin common room!"

"This way to the Hufflepuff common room!"

"Follow us to the Ravenclaw common room!"

Scorpius Albus and Rose followed the voice of the Gryffindor prefect who was none other than Percy Weasley's son, Percival Weasley. He led them out of the hall and up 3 flights of stairs.

"Remember that the staircases change," he warned, "Some have a vanishing step, some go somewhere different on a Friday and some lead to doors which aren't really doors, so watch out!" Percival continued.

They finally reached the common room.

"Pygmy Puff." Percival said to the fat lady portrait which swung open revealing the red and gold common room.

"Password accepted." she said as they passed.

The new students looked in awe around them at the common room. Right then at that moment, Albus and Scorpius decided that Hogwarts was their second home.

 **Does the ending seem a bit cheesy? What do you think?**


End file.
